


Mother Divine

by colderthananassassin



Category: 1st Century CE RPF, Ancient History RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Ancient Rome, F/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthananassassin/pseuds/colderthananassassin
Summary: A tiny story about a loving mother having birthday sex with her son. How fucking cute.





	Mother Divine

**Author's Note:**

> Agrippina the Younger was said to have double-canine teeth in her upper right jaw, which was a sign of good fortune.  
> "Augusta" was an honorific title bestowed upon her in the year 50 and I don't see why she wouldn't still have that title during the early part of Nero's reign. It wasn't until later that their relationship went sour and he stripped her of all her rights and honors.  
> Anyways, it's porn without plot, so hopefully an expert in ancient Roman history doesn't crucify me for using her title instead of her name.  
> That worries me. It seriously does. Not gonna change it, though.  
> Happy reading!  
> 

The way that Mother used her teeth was…

Divine.

Only Mother knew how to worship my body.

Octavia didn’t.

“ _Mater_ … _mater_ …” I whispered as Mother took me into her mouth. She slowly scraped her double canines along the length of my shaft, making me tremble. I clutched a handful of her hair, my signet ring becoming tangled in some of the strands. Mother didn’t mind—she continued sucking until I was moaning and thrashing on the bed. She stopped when a tiny pearl of my seed formed at the tip of my cock and disentangled her hair from my ring. She mounted me slowly, lowering herself onto my cock. She dug her fingernails into my chest as she did so, leaning forward to kiss me. It was sloppy and passionate, our tongues entwining like two snakes mating.

I reached up to squeeze the breasts that I suckled at as a babe as she started to ride me. The one thing about our couplings that I didn’t like was that we always to rush, for there were servants everywhere in the palace. There was no such thing as privacy.

We tried to be quiet as possible, stifling our moans with each other’s hands. Mother sucked my fingers, bringing my hand to a breast again. I kissed the palm of her hand, thrusting harder and faster. Her one bare breast bounced while I dug my fingers into the soft flesh of the other one. She arched her back, moaning softly, letting her head fall back. Mother had a technique of using certain muscles in her body to make her vagina clamp down so hard on my cock that I thought my head would explode and tonight was no exception. She read me so well that she knew when I was on the verge of release.

“Not yet, my son, not yet,” she whispered softly, brushing her finger gently over my lips.

“Augusta!” a voice suddenly called out from the corridor. “Is everything well? I have heard the strangest sounds coming from your chamber!”

Mother suddenly clamped her hand over my mouth and pressed down on my hips to stop the rhythmic movement of our bodies.

“I dismissed all of the servants early in honor of my son’s birthday! You are free to leave the palace and go enjoy yourself!” she barked at the servant, turning her body to face the entrance of her chamber.

“Augusta, do you need my help? It sounded as though you were struggling with something—”

 **“NO, I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP!!! AND DON’T YOU DARE ENTER THE CHAMBER OF THE AUGUSTA WITHOUT HER PERMISSION!!!”** Mother veritably roared at the servant, whose footsteps we immediately heard retreating hastily down the corridor.

There was a moment of heavy silence afterwards as we both listened carefully for anymore intrusive servants. Mother removed her hands from my mouth and hips, running them over my chest to soothe me.

“There’s nothing like a little fear to get the heart racing, is there?” Mother whispered, planting kisses on my chest. I thought that it was odd for her to say something like that when we had nearly been caught joined together as a mother and son should never be. Had she arranged for that servant to stay behind while all the others went carousing? And if so, why? To show that she was still in control of me? To instill fear of _her_ into me? I never did find out.

Just when she relaxed her body and started kissing my neck, I suddenly pushed her off of me. She let out a small “oh!” of surprise as she tumbled back on the bed, her tousled hair partially covering her face. I turned her over so that she was on all fours and entered her from behind, backhanding her ass so that my signet ring scraped her skin. I thrust hard and fast, pulling her hair because I knew that’s what she liked. She cried out sharply, my free hand clapping her on the ass as though to congratulate her for giving birth to me.

Our screams echoed throughout the palace when we came, Mother sighing and stretching out on her bed like a cat afterwards. I picked up my toga from off the floor and started to put it back on when she grabbed me and pulled me on top of her. She suffocated me with a kiss that tasted of my own seed and I pushed her roughly back against the bed.

“I don’t understand what gets into you sometimes. It’s like you become someone else,” she chastised me from among the cushions, positioning herself so that I could see the smooth, reddened lips in between her legs. She wanted more but I didn’t.

“You know that we would face the grisliest of deaths if we were ever caught together,” I said quietly as I resumed getting dressed.

“Oh, my son, you are so slow to react,” Mother said while rolling her eyes. “Like when you didn’t say anything when Britannicus refused to acknowledge your empirical title, you just sat there like a statue…  so, if a servant ever _does_ catch us, all we have to do is say that he was trying to force himself upon me and have him sentenced to death immediately,” she said matter-of-factly, shrugging her shoulders casually.

“Mother, you are so brilliant, why didn’t I think of that?” I replied sarcastically, putting my hands together and walking towards the bed. Her eyes lit up and she opened her legs to cradle me as I held her face in my hands.

“I have an idea that would make it even better,” I whispered in her ear, which made her giggle.

“What is it? Torture?” she asked, no longer knowing or caring that we were discussing a hypothetical situation in which an innocent person’s life would be lost.

“I wouldn’t just kill the servant…” I breathed against her face, moving my hand so that my signet ring brushed against her lips, which she kissed gently.

“I would have you killed also,” I whispered just before pressing my lips to hers. She didn’t return the kiss. She had one of those looks on her face that I secretly hated. It was a look of arrogance, a haughty smirk.

“You don’t have the balls to do such a thing!” she yelled vehemently, pushing me off of her. I stood by the edge of the bed and watched her icily as she covered herself with a thin blanket.

“Mother, I’m not as slow as you think I am. I just so happen to be learning from the wiliest murderess who ever set foot in a Roman palace,” I said coolly, taking note of the fear that flashed momentarily in her eyes.

“Who might that be?” she snapped at me, obviously bored with what I had to say.

“I’m looking right at her… good night, Mother.”

I spoke the first sentence and paused just enough to let it sink in then said the last words before I turned and left the room.

I thought about how she had once said that we would rule the world together.

There would never be a “we.”

There would only be a “me.”

 

 


End file.
